1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium apparatus, and more particularly to a recording medium apparatus for loading and unloading a plurality of types of recording media having a predefined common dimension part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional recording medium apparatuses can handle only one type of recording medium. In other words, conventional recording medium apparatuses are not configured to accept recording media other than such a specified type of recording medium.
In the past, only one type of recording medium was available to each recording medium apparatus. In recent years, however, various types of recording media having different recording capacities have been developed depending on various purposes. In such a case, newly presented recording media are often designed to partially have the same shape as the previous type of recording medium.
Thus, if a user wants to use several types of recording media, the user conventionally has to prepare a plurality of recording medium apparatuses corresponding to the types of recording media because each of the conventional recording medium apparatuses is specialized to one medium type as mentioned above. In this case, such a considerable burden is imposed on the user, which defers popularization of various recording media.